


Peace of the Soul

by Awenseth



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is now two years since the nations promissed peace to each other, but peace is not something that exsist for too long and peace for the soul is even harder to gain and to hold. The arriving of a strange message shows Adrian just that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This had been the original A/N which had been written on my World document one week after watching the movie:
> 
>  _I was dragged out with my friend Tanin last week to Plaza Movie where her „American Comics in popular culture" class and a friend of ours - who by the amount of times he is there should have already moved in there- was also present. Well Tanin, me and Larissa her teacher had rather fun, mostly at Larissa's comment while watching the more adult scene in Archie "_  
>  kinky sex" and Tanin's to me by an other scene "  
> Do you also see slash" so after all this should really no one wonder why I write this…

Even if the World lived now in peace were the nights cold when Autumn come. The tragedy from two years ago still lived in the memory of the older ones, but only a few remembered that peace was something hard to achieve and impossible to hold up for too long. The human mind was corrupt and when the fear will fully disappear the darkness will return to humankind and twist their souls again to bring back the dark, hidden deep in their souls since the beginning of time.

Adrian Veidt knew this also well, so was the former hero turned villain/world savior sitting in his palace hidden in the Arctic watching over the world, but till now were his hopes not shattered. Suddenly a shattering sound still broke the noises of the many televisions making the self proclaimed pharaoh stand up from his throne and walk up to the source of the noise. Reaching it a little smile graced the thin lips as a pair of emerald eyes stared guiltily up at him.

"Really Bubastis you should be more careful, you could have hurt yourself." Adrian said gently as he picked the red lynx kitten up from between the remains of the shattered vase.

Walking to his working desk he stroke unconsciously through the soft fur of the little creature which he created from the DNS of his own partner, probably his only actual friend who gives him company. Dr. Manhattan hasn't returned to Earth since he left, Nite Owl and Silk Spectre married nearly a year ago and were expecting their first child. The wedding was rather pleasant and he was the groom's best man, but after the party he returned to his solace hidden away from the world. Reaching his desk and sitting down he suddenly spotted something on his computer, someone has sent him a mail. Clicking on it Adrian started reading through the message which seemed oddly familiar to him.

" _As it was expected the Autumn nights are still cold. You should know that just as the nights are cold in Autumn so are the souls of humans dark like night. The peace will not stand long, only till fear eases. Don't know why Dr. Manhattan has brought me back. Could never figure him out. Both of us saw the wedding a year ago, it was nice. No one has changed too much. I will met you in a few days. Hope the Doc gives me more info before that. Say hay to everyone from me when you see them before we met again."_

_-Rorschach-_

Reaching the end of the short mail Adrian could only stare at the computer screen for long minutes, it was Bubastis's worried meowing which brought him finally back.

"How is this possible…" Adrian asked finally.

He knew perfectly that Dr. Manhattan was rather powerful, but raising the dead? This was impossible then in that case he could have awakened all those who had died for this peace! Was this some kind of a sick joke? He doubted it somehow, but he would find out eventually even thought when the thought about this meting made him feel strange. The world was still in changing and these changes brought not only answers, but also more questions with them…


End file.
